On a trop d'ennui à être trop beau
by qianshee
Summary: Cette phrase ne cessait de se justifier aux yeux de Victor. Il avait beau aimer la célébrité, aimer les regards appréciateurs sur lui, parfois, c'était juste lourd. Les dédicaces lui faisaient mal à la main. Pourquoi était-il si beau ?


**Parfois, je pense qu'il faut vaincre le feu par le feu. Ce petit principe m'aiderait-il à apprécier davantage Victor ? On verra bien. En tout cas, bienvenue sur ce petit OS !**

 **L'autre soir, on a fait un petit jeu avec le FoF. Il fallait écrire un OS en une heure sur le thème « trop » et voici ce qui m'a inspirée. Une petite phrase de Plaute. Je trouvais qu'elle collait plutôt bien au personnage de notre ami Victor.**

 **J'espère qu'en lisant, vous serez d'accord avec moi !**

* * *

Victor Nikiforov attacha nonchalamment ses cheveux en un chignon ample sur sa tête puis regarda sa montre. Il devrait bientôt y aller et ça lui arracha un soupir résigné. Non, il n'avait pas envie aujourd'hui.

Être une star, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Et en tant que patineur professionnel, si pas génie, il devait endosser plusieurs casquettes. Celle de l'homme élégant et gracieux lors de ses prestations, incarnant une certaine forme d'érotisme, celle de la célébrité avenante et toujours souriante avec ses fans, pour garder une image impeccable, celle du fils, de l'ami parfait auprès des siens. Puis celle de l'élève poli et respectueux, obéissant avec Yakov, aussi. C'était peut-être un peu trop pour un si jeune homme.

Il adorait ce qu'il faisait, bien sûr, mais il aimerait quelques jours de congé, de temps en temps. Où il pourrait être libre, où il pourrait s'amuser et profiter de la vie sans être entravé sans cesse par des barrières invisibles. La liberté, il en rêvait.

Mais ça ne serait malheureusement pas encore pour tout de suite. Et pour l'heure, il avait une petite séance de dédicaces, quelques heures après la fin de la compétition – et de sa victoire écrasante – se déroulant au Canada. Puis il rentrerait en Russie, retrouvait l'espace d'un instant ses habitudes trop souvent oubliées. Il mordait à pleines dents cette poignée de jours, libre.

Il vérifia que sa chemise était bien boutonnée, sourit à son reflet, installa une paire de lunettes de soleil factice sur ses yeux clairs et sortit de sa chambre. Il prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée de son hôtel cinq étoiles et se planta calmement devant son entraîneur qui l'attendait déjà, la moue mécontente, comme toujours.

« Toujours à l'heure, Victor. Très bien. »

Il le suivit à l'extérieur et ils prirent la voiture. Les dédicaces, ce n'était pas ici. Plutôt près de la patinoire où il avait gagné la veille. Une petite demi-heure dans les bouchons les attendait et il s'appuya sur sa portière avec un air ennuyé. Yakov le rappela à l'ordre :

« Tâche de ne pas être comme cela devant tes fans, ne donne pas mauvaise impression ! »

Il hocha la tête vaguement. Il savait bien tout cela, pourquoi il le lui disait ? Avait-il une seule fois mal agi auprès de ses admirateurs ? Il ne pensait pas, non. Il s'enferma dans un silence contrit. Il avait beau apprécier d'être aimé, adulé, parce que ça flattait son ego qui prenait quelques fois des dimensions anormales, il était las de devoir travailler son image, de devoir faire tout ça pour que l'adoration des gens lui tombe dans les mains.

Et puis, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas toujours facile. Il avait régulièrement sur le dos les paparazzis qui lui demandaient des interviews gratuites et injustifiées, des curieux qui prenaient des photos, d'autres qui venaient carrément lui parler et qui rameutaient tout le quartier. Souvent, il se retrouvait face à des personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas, mais parce que quelqu'un avait crié dans la rue que « quelqu'un de célèbre est présent ! » se groupaient autour de lui pour le photographier, l'interroger. C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Ah ! Les fans du dimanche !

Mais fort heureusement, cette fois, il ne serait pas en compagnie de n'importe qui. Et quelques autres patineurs, ayant accepté de refaire le déplacement avant de rentrer dans leurs pays respectifs, seraient également présents. Il pourrait même leur parler, pour faire passer le temps, s'il en avait l'occasion. Ce qui était mal parti.

La voiture s'arrêta et Victor s'autorisa quelques secondes derrière les fenêtres fumées de mise en condition avant de sortir, d'affronter les fans, les journalistes. Le feu des projecteurs.

Et ça ne manqua pas. Immédiatement, il fut aveuglé par une bonne trentaine de flashs simultanés. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sourire ! Bientôt, ce fut chose faite et, retirant ses lunettes avec classe, adressa à tous un clin d'œil ravageur comme il en avait le secret avant de marcher d'un pas calme et mesuré vers la table qui l'accueillerait pour les deux heures suivantes. Un bic et un marqueur indélébile déjà en main, il signa rapidement ceux qui derrière la petite barrière lui présentaient divers objets.

Ce soir, il aurait besoin de glace. Il finirait avec une vieille main pleine de tendinite.

Posément, il s'assit, croisa les jambes, détacha ses longs cheveux – raison de sa coiffure très simple – et attendit qu'on vienne à lui. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Il jeta un petit regard à Otabek Altin sur sa gauche. Son public était nettement plus restreint, ce qui le fit sourire malgré lui. Il allait une fois prouver à tous son immense style.

Il passa de l'eau froide sur sa main. Outch. Sur les derniers autographes, l'écriture avait été moins précise, moins gracieuse. Tant pis. Sa célébrité n'en serait pas affectée.

Ceci étant fait, il se posa sur son lit et dégaina son téléphone portable. Quelques personnes de plus le suivaient désormais sur les réseaux sociaux, et il s'en amusa. Que les gens étaient étranges ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il postait des photos et des commentaires ultra pertinents. La dernière fois, il avait partagé un cliché de son repas au restaurant. Et la fois d'avant, un paysage qu'il trouvait joli. Mais bon, quand on avait un idole... puis c'était toujours mieux que d'être haï !

Il parcourut les pages des autres patineurs présents aujourd'hui. Tous avaient posté au moins un selfie, avec un commentaire dégoulinant de niaiserie. Victor soupira. Ce n'était pas son genre. Oui, décidément, le « lui » public n'était pas le même que ce qu'il montrait dans la sphère purement privée. Et c'était normal.

Plaire, il fallait toujours plaire, quoiqu'il arrive. Il posta à son tour l'unique selfie pris durant la journée.

Il rangea l'appareil électronique. Tiens, Katsuki n'avait pas été présent, cette fois. En même temps, après une défaite aussi pitoyable, il y avait de quoi. Le monde ne se serait pas bousculé à sa table ! Un petit rire lui échappa. Ce garçon était décidément très mignon, et si le voir perdre si lamentablement lui avait fait un peu de peine, sa bouille déçue en avait valu la peine. Mais peut-être était-il bizarre de s'amuser du malheur des autres parce que celui-ci les rendait adorables.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et ennuyé, il le sortit. Les premières réactions et commentaires venaient d'arriver.

« Ouaaaah ! écrivait quelqu'un. Trop la classe Victor, tu es trop beau ! »

« T'as trop de beaux cheveux, on veut trop les toucher ! »

« T'es marié, dis ? Sinon, pense à moi, voici mon numéro ! »

« Je t'aime ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Toutes ces nenettes prépubères ! On aurait dit qu'elles étaient en chaleur. Il trouva ça un peu ridicule. Puis il lut le commentaire suivant. Écrit par Yûri Katsuki, sur le chemin du retour, vraisemblablement ivre.

« T'es magnifique Victor. Puis tu as un si beau cul ! »

Malgré l'absurdité du message – ce n'étaient pas ses fesses que l'on voyait, c'était son visage -, ça eut le mérite de le faire rire. Il répondit tranquillement et avec une pointe d'ironie dont il avait le secret. Pour une fois.

On a trop d'ennui à être trop beau, avait dit un jour Plaute.

Mais quelques fois, ça avait de sérieux avantages. Comme celui d'avoir Yûri Katsuki – et son magnifique petit corps jeune, sportif et musclé – dans la poche.

Et même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés véritablement, son petit doigt lui disait que ce serait bientôt le cas.

* * *

 **Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai inséré un peu de Victûri à la fin de mon OS. Ok Yllsnyae, tu perds la boule. Mais n'ayez pas peur de moi pour autant !**

 **Et n'ayez pas peur non plus de laisser un commentaire pour que je connaisse votre ressenti ! :D**


End file.
